A Witch At Kadic
by RaytheFreak
Summary: There's a witch at kadic. But no, it's not Sissi. I'm not good at summaries so just read.
1. Prologue

**Just to let you all know, this is my first story and I realize it might not be that good. I don't mind constructive critisism but I seriously don't want any flaming. Thanks in advance to anyone who reads and reviews.**

* * *

"John, do you know where we put the kitchen supplies?" I heard my mom's voice say over the racket of the moving men bringing out my family's belonging from the vans.

"Maria," My dad replied. "I think they're in the box labeled 'kitchen supplies'."

"Well, tell me, smart-aleck. Where's the box that's labeled 'kitchen supplies'?" My mom countered. It had been going on like that all morning.

"Hey," I said. "Do you mind if I go exploring for a while?" My bags had already been unpacked and I didn't want to be in the middle of the Parent War.

"Go ahead, Princess." My dad said at the same time my mom said, "No. You should help us finish unpacking the rest of the things, Lisandra."

"She's worked hard; she deserves to take a break." Dad said.

"So what have I been doing for the last few hours?" My mom replied, angrily.

"Since when was this about you, Liz?" I preferred not to hear the conclusion of this argument so I quickly ran out the front door and started walking down the gray concrete street. I could still hear my parents' voice so I walked a little faster until their voices had been replaced by the whistle of the wind.

After a while I had come across a school called Kadic Junior High. I was pretty sure it was the one I was going to. It looked exactly like the picture on the front of my brochure; old and falling apart. There were boarder kids hanging around the front area. I wondered if my parents would let me be a boarder. I could just imagine the conversation.

Me: Can I be a boarder at Kadic?

Dad: Sure, Princess. You deserve a little freedom now that you're older.

Mom: Absolutely not! Imagine the cost and the paperwork needed to be done.

Dad: _I_ wouldn't mind paying for it and doing paperwork.

Mom: I'm not saying I wouldn't but-wait-why are you trying to turn this on me, John!"

After that, things would go downhill.

Sighing, I realized it was getting late and I'd need to go back home. I turned around trudged back to the house, surprised I remembered where it was. My mom and dad sat on the couch looking as if they had waited for me to come home.

"What did I do?" I said.

"Nothing, Princess," My dad replied. It was then that I realized my black suitcases were standing upright near the couch. "Your mother and I decided we needed some time alone to . . . think about some things which is why we enrolled you in Kadic as a boarder."

My mom, who hadn't said anything, spoke. "I'm sure you noticed our many . . . disagreements. We just don't want you to be in the middle of those."

Then Dad said, "Just remember the rules. Follow instructions, and everything else your mother and I taught you." I could hear his voice inside my head. _And especially, no magic. _I smiled at him this fake, innocent smile. He looked at me sternly.

You see, my father is a wizard, warlock, or whatever you want to call it. My mom doesn't know. When I was born, the magic was passed on to me. It may sound cool but when your father watches your every move, it isn't. My father is like my shadow sometimes. There are few days like today where I can be alone without him watching over me.

"You start at Kadic tomorrow." My mom said. I should've been down on my knees begging her to transfer me to a different school. If only I had known.


	2. The Uneventful Day part 1

**Hello, again. This isn't a very eventful chapter but I promise the next one will be. (It will also start seeming like a CL fanfic.) Anyways, please read and review. And don't be afraid to include constructive critisism.**

* * *

It's fun and exhilerating to watch my belongings fly around me as clothes tuck themselves neatly into drawers, my laptop lands on top of a desk, and my bed is made without me lifting a finger. Normally, my father would have me do this on my own because of his strictness on magic but he's not here to say anything. I bet he's already regretting the decision to let me be on my own.

Today is Sunday so there are no classes and I have the whole day to explore my new home and figure out where my classes are. Principal Delmas asked his daughter, Elisabeth Delmas, to show me around so I'm not surprised to find her waiting in front of my door. She looks annoyed and like she'd rather be doing anything else at this moment.

"Hi, you're Elisabeth, right?" I said. Of course she was. I couldn't believe I'd ask that.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Sissi. And you're Linda, right?" She asked.

"Lisandra." I corrected.

"Whatever. Anyways, my dad asked me to show you around. I don't know why he keeps volunteering me to do this stuff but I'm sure I'll get some new clothes out of it." At that, I have an impulse to slam the door in her face. I barely know her and I can already tell we would never be good friends. I could never befriend someone so rude! Instead, I put on a fake smile and follow her around while she shows me where my classes are. We have most classes together. I'm not much of a gossiper but she also adds input on most of the students we pass by. Finally, Sissi is done showing me around and deserts me to talk to some of her friends so once again I'm alone.

I decide to go sit down and watch the soccer players. I must have started daydreaming because the next thing I know is that someone is yelling "WATCH OUT" and a white and black blur is rushing towards me. I focus on the ball and then the world starts going slow motion around me and a snail could go faster than the ball. So when it comes to me, I easily catch it.

"Woah, sorry about that." A boy says. He's taller than me by a few inches and has blood red hair and hazel eyes that lean towards green. I'm looking straight in his eyes and I don't realize he's reaching out his hand for the ball so I hand it to him, embarassed.

"That was a really nice catch." He says.

"Thanks." I couldn't think of anything else to say so I'm just staring into his hazel eyes, awkwardly.

"We need another goalie since Zeke is leaving soon. Wanna play?" He says.

Soon, I'm in the game waiting for the ball to come to me. It doesn't talk a long time because a boy with brown hair and brown eyes is running down the field kicking the soccer ball. That's Ulrich Stern. I remember him because he was the main person Sissi talked about. She was crazy in love with him, like most of the female population at Kadic, but some Japanese girl kept getting in between them and trying to mess up fate.

I focus again and narrow my eyes when he kicks the ball with enough force to break someone's leg. The world begins to slow down again and I jump and catch the ball then I throw it back out. The boy's eyes widen in shock as I stop a seemingly impossible-to-catch goal. Finally, the game is over and my team lost 6 to 7. I still get plenty of high fives because of my "nice saves". I feel slightly guilty because I technically cheated. Only slightly.

"Awesome work out there team," The boy with blood red hair says. I have a feeling he's lying because he mostly made the goals and one fowarder on our side named Andrew only scored because the other goalie had let him out of pity.

"And . . . uh," He's looking directly at me.

"Lisandra." I say, trying not to look at him.

"Yeah, Lisandra. You're really good. Have you ever thought of trying out for the Kadic team?" Actually, I hadn't. Magic can exhaust a person if used too much. Especially since I use mgic without spells or a wand. "We're having tryouts for a new goalie next Wednesday. You should really check it out." Then another boy came on the field. He had dark hair and serious dark eyes.

"Hey, Gabriel! You-know-who wants to see you. About the you-know-what." The boy, Gabriel, said some more stuff I didn't listen to and then left with the dark-haired boy. I felt like they were talking about Lord Voldemort. I began walking back to the cafeteria to see what dinner was being served.

It was some kind of mystery meat, overcooked rice, and a side of mush. I'm a vegetarian and I seriously wished this school had a better meal plan. I decided to skip dinner and I went up to my room to relax.

* * *

**It's not much but still I hope you enjoy it. And if you're wondering, Gabriel is an OC and he _will_ be seen a lot.**


	3. The Uneventful Day part 2

**Hi, again. There's a little more action in this chapter. My dear OC has very _shaky _encounters at Kadic. And I don't know what the exact lights out is at Kadic so in my story it'll be 9: 30 pm. I hope nothing seems too rushed and like always, read and review.**

* * *

I must've dozed off because when I woke up, it was already past nine. I hadn't showered yet so I grabbed a pair of cream-colored pajamas with navy stars on it. After taking a shower and changing and stuff, I began walking back to my dorm when I heard a very loud scream coming from a dorm room. I jumped out of my skin because her scream seriously sounded like a banshee's wail.

I knocked on the door to see if anything was wrong. A small, pink-haired girl opened the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She stared at me strangely, most likely since I was a random person she didn't know asking her if she was okay. Then she nodded.

"Yes. It was just a bad dream. A nightmare. Nothing serious." She said.

"Oh. Well, okay." It was kind of awkward standing there, not knowing what else to say. It turns out I didn't have to because at that exact moment the whole building began to shake. Both of us lost our balance and fell. The girl's head hit the doorframe and she was unconscious. I was luckier. I only hurt my leg. It was a miniscule injury that went away after a while.

The room was tilting over and we both slid into her room. I banged my head on one of her bed's legs. It wasn't bleeding but I felt like I was sick. Then I saw the reason for the shaking. Two large vines flew in through this girl's open window. I tried getting up but it shook too much and I fell back down again. The vines seemed to be going for this girl.

One of the vines grabbed her leg and began pulling her so I grabbed her arm. If this were an equal match, I would've been able to pull her but this vine was a zillion times stronger than me and pulled us both back. So I changed the rules a little. I focused on the window and shutting it. Then, suddenly, the window shut at the speed of a light year and chopped the vines. I had a feeling they wouldn't stop for long so I attempted to pull the girl along as I crawled on the floor.

Finally, I got to the door and it looked deserted. Everyone else must've left already. The shaking had slowed down and I was able to stand. The girl was heavier than she looked. I pretty much dragged her to the outside of Kadic when I realized we were being followed. I saw Ulrich and a boy I didn't recognize not very far behind us. He had blond hair like a mountain on his head with a diamond of purple smack in the middle of it.

"You go to the factory. I'll take this one and help Aelita." The blond boy said. Ulrich looked at me then nodded and ran off towards the forest. I was going let the girl, who I guess was Aelita, down but before I could, this boy ran at me with a held up fist and it flew at my face. I tripped trying to get out of the way and Aelita flew in the air before falling. Time slowed down until she could fall without much of an injury. I was also able to get out of the way of the boy's punch and trip him.

I wanted to say something but he got up and came back at me and sent a flying kick at my stomach. Now I was the one who flew but this time I was too disheveled to do anything except cry out in pain which was pretty pathetic.

"Wow, Xana. I thought returns to the past were supposed to make you stronger." I glare at this boy with anger that is tipping over the top. I realize I could've just left Aelita and ran for my life but then what kind of person would I be? I put a hand to much stomach and attempt to stand up.

"What is wrong with you, pyscho?" I say thinking this boy is possessed or something. Then to add to it, the vines come back after Aelita. They creep along the ground like snakes and then drag her to the forest but I'm too weak mentally from magic, and physically from fighting to do anything more than watch. This boy looks at me with a strange, confused look then realization and surprise, then he runs after the vines yelling a meaningless, "Sorry!"

I'm still trying to figure out what's going on at Kadic but I can't get my mind straight. I struggle to my feet and, against my better judgement, follow the boy, partly limping and partly running. I don't know what I expected but I needed to know why my first day at Kadic was becoming more and more of a disaster and all so quickly.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I'll try and post part 3 as soon as possible.**


	4. The Uneventful Day part 3

**The final part of The Uneventful Day. Read and review!**

* * *

After a while the boy caught on to the fact that I was following him and the girl, Aelita, was waking up. He ignored me and continued running after the vines.

"You really need help, don't you?" I ask. Then I realize it's a stupid question.

"Ya think?" He says. I decide to ignore his rudeness and try a little hand at magic, a part of my life that I was beginning to use a lot. I could just imagine my father and his anger at my abuse of it. But, being mentally tired is worst than being physically tired.

Quickly, the forest trees began slamming down to the ground, slowly, each unfortunately missing its target. I forced myself to overload and they fell with the intensity of boulders and hit the vine in its middle and trapped it. The boy finally caught up to the vine and pulled Aelita out of its grasp. She is finally conscious and able to do whatever she needs to do. But then_ I'm_ the one whose trapped.

"How did you do that?" They ask in unison. I hesitate. You don't just randomly tell people that you were born with the ability to do things that a normal man could never do.

"Why did a vine try and kidnap you?" I counter.

"If you tell us, we'll tell you." Aelita says. The boy looks at her like she's lost her mind but then she glares at him like she knows what she's doing.

"Okay." Then I'm following them to who-knows-where while the girl is shouting to explain why an inanimate object kidnapped her.

The thing is, not that I understand it well myself, there is very dangerous, very sentient computer virus called XANA that wants to take over the world. I know, I know. That's what all the evil people ever want but never get.

Anyways, the only way for XANA to access Earth is for him to activate a tower on Lyoko, whatever that is, and protect it with monsters. And he usually possesses things to get his goal done. He just so happened to possess vines to try and kidnap Aelita because she is very important to his power.

Aelita and the weird hair boy, and all their friends go to Lyoko and deactivate his towers so XANA's link to Earth is temporarily broken. But Aelita is special because she is the only one who can activate and deactivate towers. XANA can use her to destroy sectors, which Aelita and her friends go on to get to the towers, by possession on Lyoko with a monster called the Scyphozoa. Very far-fetched and unbelievable but through all of this, I can see in Aelita's eyes that it's true.

"And what about you?" She says.

"I use magic." Even after the story I was told, they look like they don't believe me so I say, "Well, _I _never heard of an evil computer program." That changes their look, quickly. When I finish following them, we're in a room straight out of a sci-fi movie. I'm pretty surprised because this was the last thing I expected to be led to.

There is an unconscious boy at the large computer so the boy goes over to him saying, "Hey, Einstein!" When that doesn't work he says. "Oh my gosh, Aelita is kissing Nicolas." That gets him. Einstein jumps up at lightning speed.

"Huh?" he shouts. The he fixes his glasses and I hear a voice though I'm not sure where its coming from.

"Hey, Jer! A little help please?" I realize it sounds like Ulrich's voice and its coming from the computer.

"Be careful, Ulrich. You have 10 life points- oh, no. Everyone, Ulrich is divirtualized. Head to the scanners." Freaky hair boy and Aelita go back into the scanners.

"What are you doing here?" Jer asked.

"It's a long story." I'm watching as he says something about transferring and stuff and I kind of go into my own world when I'm rudely awakened and freaky hair boy and Ulrich are in front of me.

"What?" I say.

"You know that thing Aelita told you about?" I nod.

"Well, we need your help." I shrug, not realizing what I got myself into.

I was led into the elevator and then into a cylinder shape kind of like a pod. It closed locking me in. Air was pushing me up and it felt like a giant fan was below me. My eyes were forced shut and then intense air stopped.

Everything looked different and cartoonish. It looked almost like the forest but the trees didn't seem to end.

"Wow," I mutter. I'm wearing a blue tunic-ish thing white trousers with blue gaiters wrapped around them. I wonder what's going on before I see that cute little roaches are shooting red beams at me. I quickly realize they're not friendly and run away from them. Then I remember I have an advantage over them. For some reason, my mental tiredness is gone and I feel stronger than ever. Using a quick defense spell, I form an energy bolt and send it off. It hits one cute roach then kind of has an effect on the roaches around that one. Before I can say how awesome that was, Aelita is pulling me towards a tower thing.

Then another visitor comes. This time it's a jelly-fish thing that kind of scares me and makes me want to run from it but at the same time hypnotizes me to come closer. I run away and find myself inside the tower where Aelita does what I believe is deactivating a tower.

Then I find myself back in front of Aelita's dorm.

"What the-" I say.

"It's a return to the past. It makes XANA stronger but helps us out alot." Aelita tells me. And then I say what I wanted to say ever since I found out about Lyoko.

"Awesome!"

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. Next chapter will be here soon.**


	5. Bad Beginnings And Strange Happenings

**Hi again, everyone. Thanks for all the nice, constant comments. They make me want to update everyday. (But my brain can't work that fast.) **

* * *

Wednesday afternoon was the day I found out that Kadic was a school and not some kind of vacation resort as I was beginning to think it was. It was the end of the short school day and my bag was full of homework. Ms. Meyers was unforgiving and gave three assignments for homework that were due tomorrow.

I had wanted to get started on my homework ASAP but as I left my last period, I ran into Yumi (the one Sissi told me about).

"Hey, you're Lisandra, right?" She says out of breath and with a bit of an edge as if she had just gotten away from someone who annoyed her.

"Yeah. You're Yumi?" I say even though its pretty obvious.

"Yeah. XANA's activated a tower." I sigh under my breath so Yumi doesn't see because at first I thought it was cool that I was some superhero but soon it was a lot to handle and I really understood the importance of it. I had homework and other factors in my life that made "saving the world" pretty hard to do.

"Can't you go without me?" I say because the others were doing fine before I came. I could be back-up or something.

But Yumi gets this dark look and then says, "Going to Lyoko isn't something that you decide when you want and don't want to go, y'know. If you're going to help us, you have to be in 100%. I don't even know why the others were so quick to let you in on the secret without talking to me first. They know what happened with William. Before you know it, everyone will know about Lyoko and think its some stupid game they play whenever they want to." After Yumi finished bombing on me, it was kind of hard to speak because I'm Mary Anne Spier sensitive times ten. She didn't know about my "abilities", I assumed.

"Well," Perfect reply, I know. It was all I could get out before I said. "All right, I'm coming." Yumi sort of glared at me and muttered under her breath.

"If it's so much of a bother," I couldn't hear the rest and I really didn't want to. I have a feeling I started off on the wrong foot with Yumi.

At my dorm, Yumi waited outside while I put my things away. For a second I felt something attack me. It was like a small force that tried to fight against my security system but failed horribly. After a while it gave up but I still fet kind of weird. Was that XANA trying to possess me? I ran back out and locked the door, not bothering to tell Yumi what happened.

So over the forest and through the sewers we went to the factory. Yumi filled me in, not saying more than she needed. There was nothing out of the ordinary going on but the tower that was activated was heavily guarded so Jeremie knew something was wrong and he wanted it deactivated all the way. The boys had gotten detention for something about texting in class so we were on our own.

At the factory, Jeremie sat at his computer and said nothing but, "Great, you're here. Head to the scanners. Aelita's already there." Yumi nodded and hit the button on the elevator to bring us to the scanner room. I take the center scanner and Yumi takes the right one. After a series of "tranfer", "scanner", and "virtualization", we're on Lyoko, a place I get more used to each time I come. We're in the ice sector and land on the slippery frozen terrain. Aelita is safely behind a wall of ice she probably made with her creativity and it shatters from the beam that a megatank shot.

I form an energy bolt in my hand and shoot it at the megatanks weak spot but it quickly closes and rolls away.

"Darn!" I say. I shift my focus to a group of hornets that were tightly packed together. I form another energy bolt and shoot it at the center hornet. It hits right on the XANA symbol and the hornet explodes. The explosion effects the hornets around that one and they're all destroyed.

I watch as Yumi sends her tessen fan straight at the megatank and this time it doesn't close quickly enough and is cut deep in its bullseye and explodes.

"Nice shot!" I say. She looks at me and then says, "Help Aelita to the tower. I'll try and lead some of them away." And with that, she sends one of her fans at a group of Kankrelats (the cute little roaches) and gets their attention to her. Then she runs off, kartwheeling to avoid the beams, with the unintelligent Kankrelats following her.

Now, Aelita and I are left with two Tarantulas. They're firing a barrage of lasers that are hard to miss so I call out to the Lyoko sky, "Jeremie, can you send us transportation." No one replies. "Jeremie?" I ask. Nothing happens.

"Maybe XANA is there," Aelita says.

"Then someone needs to be divirtualized to help him." I say forming a bolt.

"No! It could be a trap and XANA just wants me alone." That would be something XANA would do so I send the bolt towards an unlucky Tarantula. It was replaced by two. I shoot one of them and that one was replaced by two more.

So now there were 4 Tarantulas.

"What the hay!" I shoot another Tarantula and two more replace it. I start again but Aelita holds me back.

"Haven't you learned you lesson?" She says. "XANA's rigged them so they just keep making more." I realize there's no way to get rid of them. We have to get past them.

"This would be easier if we had vehicles!" I say, impatiently.

"Something is really wrong." Aelita says. I just wish we knew what.

* * *

**Did you like it? The next chapter will only start the plot and bring some surprising events. I hope nothing seems rushed because when an idea flows through me, I write it as soon as possible. Anyways, don't forget to review. Also I'm asking for advice on if Lisandra should have a romance and if so with who? **


	6. Compulsion

**Another chapter on the same day. It's mainly focused on XANA and his meeting with two of his...helpers. Not very long but explains the plot.**

* * *

The activated tower was an easy way to keep the Warriors busy while XANA went through with his plan. He dropped the crowbar from his hands and looked at Jeremie Belpois' unconscious figure. Well, they weren't actually his hands. They were William's. After a while, William had become an easy prey. He was weak and a little unintelligent which made it simple to possess him for long periods of time.

It took a while to fix the Tarantulas the way he did but in the end, everything worked out for him. This must've been his best plan ever. It was well thought out, too.

He ran at the speed of light out of the factory to Kadic school grounds. Kids waved at him but he ignored them. He wondered how he could harness the power inside of that witch. She was too smart for the Scyphozoa and she easily blocked him out when he tried to possess her. He already had her as a possible recruit and he wasn't going to let her slip out his grasp so easily. He stood around near the forest, waiting for someone.

Suddenly two kids ran up. Before they could speak, he said, "You're late."

"Yeah, we know. Tryouts lasted longer than expected. She didn't show up." The boy with crimson red hair said.

"Of course, she didn't. She's on Lyoko. Everything's going as planned. You already know the next step." He said looking at that boy. The boy didn't reply. A part of him felt guilty because he knew the next part of the plan required betrayal and deception.

"Look, I'm not even sure if I want to do this anymore. At first I was all for it but now-" The boy stopped when XANA took a sleek black card out of William's pocket.

"You really need this don't you?" XANA said. The boy didn't answer. Ever since his father left his mom and him, his mom began losing her job and was near being fired. The money on that card could have them set for life and he knew his mom wouldn't question it.

"You know I do." The boy said nothing else so XANA looked to the other.

"Did you find out anything else I don't already know?"

"Not much, actually." The boy said narrowing his deep brown eyes. "The school firewall was really hard to break through and when I did, the password took me forever to find. What I did find is that the girl's name is Lisandra Cassidy Chase."

"Her name doesn't concern me." XANA said. So the boy moved on.

"She isn't the only in her family who is magically gifted." The boy said.

"So in other words, you found nothing." XANA says.

"Pretty much." The boy's serious eyes look to the ground. XANA sighs.

"You have two days to do what I want or the deal's off." The boys look longingly at the sleek cards in his hands that could have them set for life. Money. It could lead a person to do dangerous crazy things.

"Alright." The red haired boy decided. It was an easy task because Lisandra didn't use her full abilities and probably didn't even know just how powerful and valuable she was. A wizard like the boy knew that if she had more knowlege and experience than she did, he'd have no chance. He only had one hope and one way of finishing his job and getting the money that would keep him in Kadic and give him a home that he liked to live in so that he wouldn't have to be a boarder.

Compulsion.

* * *

**Wow, that was so surprising. You finally learn Lisandra's last name! And I wonder who those two boys were. If you can figure it out, you deserve an online cookie. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Just Plain Stubborn

**Nothing much to say except please review. **

**Kai2: Nope, not them. Sorry, you don't get a cookie. :) **

**MoonlitxAngel: :D**

**And . . . for Lisandra's pairing, the tally's are . . . **

**Odd: At the top of the leaderboard with 2 votes. **

**Ulrich and William: Tied for 2nd with one vote each.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a while so I'd lost track of how long we'd been on Lyoko. Smugly staring at Aelita and I were four Tarantulas. We were at a stalemate. They didn't attack and neither did we. The one thing on my mind is finding a plan. How would we get to the tower? I thought of causing a distraction but I had a feeling the Tarantulas were smarter than Kankrelats.

"Aelita? Thought of anything?" I asked. Aelita looked at me solemnly and shook her head. This was a disaster and we had no idea on how to fix it.

* * *

"You just had to text me." Ulrich muttered, glaring at Odd.

"It's not my fault you had your ringer on." Odd said, shrugging.

"Quiet, you two!" Jim said, harshly. Then he went back to the peaceful world of sleep and dreaming.

The two boys shared a meaningful look.

"Let's go." Ulrich said. They both silently leave the room. Jim snores a little but other than that, he's totally out.

After going through the secret way in the gym, they were in the factory in a scene much like the one they had when Odd had first brougt Lisandra. Jeremie was still unconscious on the floor and frantic voices came from his speaker.

Even after using the Nick and Aelita trick, Odd couldn't get his friend to wake up.

"This is hopeless." Odd said.

"Maybe I can self-virtualize us both." Ulrich said.

"That's about as likely as Aelita really kissing Nicolas." Odd replied. Ulrich ignored his comment and took Jeremie's speaker set.

"Hey, Yumi? Lisandra? Aelita?"

"Aelita and I are here but Yumi led some Kankrelats away on her own. We're up against the reproducing Tarantulas." Lisandra said. "Could you please send us vehicles?"

"Ok. I'll try." Ulrich said. He took a while, looking through Jeremie's emergency notes and trying to understand the messy handwriting but he was able to virtualize the Overbike.

"Thanks!" Two grateful voices came from the headphones. He had a feeling he and Odd wouldn't be needed.

* * *

When the Overbike appeared, I was estatic. I'd never rode it before so I thought it'd be fun but it was extremely fast. I could barely handle it and I had a feeling it was a one-hit wonder so when Aelita and I got on, I was careful.

It was hard enough trying to avoid the lasers from the overgrown arachnids let alone try and handle the unstable one-wheeled vehicle. But somehow I made it a few feet from the tower before being shot down and shot out. I'd gotten at least ten lasers at me before I hit the ground. I came gasping out a scanner but I was sure Aelita'd made it to the tower so I didn't really care.

Back in the scanner room, I saw Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich was at the computer and Odd doing what he does best. Telling corny jokes.

"Good job, Aelita." He said. I guessed Aelita had gotten to the tower, trapping Xana in his own world once again. "I'm bringing you back." Then I remembered something.

"Wait - where's Yumi?" I said. Ulrich looks bewildered then starts typing like crazy though it seems like he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Yumi, are you there?" He said, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm here. My communication was cut but it suddenly just started back." Now we all knew the reason for that. Xana and his little plan. He'd really thought this out. I didn't know Xana much but according to the others, nothing had ever been more planned as this. He was really getting at something. All we needed to know was what that something was.

* * *

Back in my room, I sent my parents a message telling them all the things they wanted to hear like how fun school was and how I hoped they were getting better and other stuff.

I didn't notice the message until I bothered to look at my door. It was computer printed and read:

_Lisandra,_

_Meet me in the forest near the clearing with the manhole at eight._

It had no name and no hint of who sent it.

"Don't go. It may be one of Xana's ploys." Aelita told me when I called her.

"How are you so sure?" I said.

"Liese, it's happened to us all. Xana isn't afraid to trick us with the most oblivious things. Sometimes it's hard to know who your friends are and who you your enemies are. You can go but it think it would be better if you didn't." Aelita sounded like a parent who always left you with the choice to do something when they sort of implied what they thought was best. It was probably stupid but something told me this would be important so I was pretty stubborn on my decision to go.

"Well, Aelita, did you ever hear the saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer?" Then, like the headstrong person I could be when I was determined, I hung up, got my coat and looked at the clock. It was seven-fifty-five. I walked out the door hurrying to the designated place. Sometimes I just couldn't listen. Even when it was best for me.


	8. Betrayal

**Yay, new chapter! Nothing much to say but the same old read and review.**

**Tally:**

**Odd: ll **

**Ulrich, William, Gabriel: l. **

* * *

Aelita Schaeffer was worried. She wasn't one to be forceful or bossy but she knew there was a chance that Lisandra was sauntering into one of Xana's traps. She had called Yumi Ishiyama and was waiting for her Japanese friend outside of Kadic. Yumi had been the only one who answered.

A few minutes later, Aelita saw Yumi at a slow jog coming towards her.

"What's wrong, Aelita?" Yumi asked. "Why'd you call me here so late?"

"Well," Aelita hesitated because she knew Yumi and Lisandra weren't the best of friends.

"Lisandra," Yumi's eyes narrowed as if she already knew there was some bad news about to come up. Nevertheless, Aelita continued.

"She got this note to meet someone but I think it may be Xana. Still, she went and I have a very bad feeling about it."

"Ugh! Why did you let her join? She is nothing but trouble and she's willing to take risks that could give Xana the advantage!" Yumi said, angrily.

"The thing is, I don't know where she went. She didn't tell me."

"That's nothing." Yumi said as if it didn't matter. "What's her room number?"

* * *

I waited. I paced back and forth. I untied my shoe than retied it. I check my navy watch.

Eight-oh-five.

Had I been pranked? I wondered if some Kadic students would burst from concealment and tell me how gullible I was. Still, there was the possibility someone wanted to see me. So I waited some more.

Three minutes passed by.

Four minutes.

It was eight-twelve.

I sighed and began the walk back to my dorm, feeling stupid, when a hand covered my mouth and another came around my waist and jerked me back with surprising strength.

* * *

"How did you get that?" Aelita asked Yumi. She was holding a computer printed note.

"I picked the lock and it was on her bed." Yumi shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh," Aelita said, a little blown away. Yumi read the note that was in Arial font.

"And she's at the clearing with the manhole! How could she be so stupid?" Yumi didn't try to hide her anger. Aelita sighed.

"We won't get anywhere if you're doing nothing but insulting her intuition." Aelita said softly. Yumi was ready to protest then thought it wasn't even worth it. They ran top speed towards the manhole area.

* * *

Since my mouth was covered, I couldn't scream. But I could bite. I bit the inside of the person's hand (and it was a pretty disgusting thing to do). Then I sent my left foot backwards as fast as I could.

"OWWW!" Both hands retract and I turn around to see . . .

"Gabriel?" Then I burst out laughing. Aelita thought _this_ was Xana and it was none other than my red-haired friend.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" He said but he starts laughing, too.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me, Gabe!" I said. And then my reason for coming here comes back to my mind.

"So why'd you want to meet me here of all places?"

"I had feeling it'd be easier for you to find." He said with a sly smile. What does he mean, I wonder. Does he know about the manhole passage to the factory?

"It's not that far from the school." He said quickly, the smile quickly fading. I let out the breath I was involuntary holding.

"What did you want?" I said, bluntly.

"I need you to do something for me." He said, urgently. His eyes are all frantic but I'm a little unsure.

"What, exactly, is this something?" I as. He hesitates but then speaks.

"First . . . first, promise you'll do it." He said. Since I want to get this over with, I nod.

"Say it." He tells me.

"I promise, Gabe." I said, faking exasperation. He starts to speak but then stops. Then he speaks again.

"Can you willingly help Xana, Liese?" Am I dreaming, I wondered. The answer to both of those questions was a big NO.

"What? No way. Period." I told him.

"Come on, you promised." He said with pleading eyes that made him look like a puppy begging for scraps.

"How do you even know Xana?" I asked, avoiding the promise I unknowingly made. He didn't reply for a few seconds as if trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

"Xana and I have a deal." That's all he said.

"No, Gabriel. Sorry, but no." And with that, because I can't stand looking people in the eye when I'm on the verge of crying for something as little as this (told you Mary Anne Spier times ten), I walk away.

* * *

Lisandra doesn't take two steps away from the _crimson -_haired boy when he grabs her wrist. She tried to free her wrist but he had an iron-grip and it felt like he'd stopped her blood flow.

She whisks around at lightning speed. She didn't want to use magic but she didn't want to be Xana's slave. Still, what could she do that wouldn't hurt him. Then she remembered. Compulsion.

"Let me go." She said with quiet authority. For a second, Gabriel's eyes went blank and he looked as if he would do it but then he shook out of it. She tried again but it didn't work. She was surprised. No one could resist compulsion, especially regular people, unless . . .

"You can't use compulsion on someone stronger than you, Lisandra." Then he uses her own trick against her. He stares straight into her eyes. She tried to fight but failed and her face went completely blank.

"Do whatever Xana wants. No questions asked." She didn't reply but he knew that she would. "And . . . go tell your friends nothing happened. They're pretty nosy." Her head stiffly nodded. Then she walked off in the direction of Yumi and Aelita. They'd been watching but had no idea what happened.

"Hey, guys," She said, scaring them out of their skin.

"Are you okay?" Aelita asked while Yumi scowled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"How could you do something so stupid! That could've been Xana!" Yumi said. Oh, Yumi, you don't know the half of it.

"Leave me alone, Yumi!" Lisandra said, anger coming from nowhere fueling her on. She looks directly into Yumi's eyes and Yumi struggles to stop what was happening but being the human she was, she failed miserably. She closed her mouth as if she wants to speak but can't. Aelita is standing next to Yumi looking shocked and surprised, you can see it in her eyes, but she doesn't say anything.

Lisandra stomps away leaving two dumb-founded girls to bite the dust.


End file.
